A New Life has been Born
by Blue Darkness Angel
Summary: Aichi gives birth and has memories of being raped by Ren at the same time. Then, Kai comes to get help for Aichi. WARNING: MPREG AND YAOI! Dont like, dont read! ONE SHOT! ONLY the BIRTH scene! No asking for more of the story. I will do that later.


It was an hour ago since Kai and Miwa left for a walk together and I feel rather lonely with this unborn baby living inside me. It's stopped moving a few days ago. Does that mean it's getting ready to come out? Is it dead? I had so many questions on my mind about this baby. I think I might be overthinking this. I should just… I can't! I'm too worried about the baby. I'm even more worried about Kai being there for me at this moment. I want him to be there for me. Right there, holding my hand and being by my side while I'm crying hysterically while in childbirth. He smiles at me as the baby is born and I pant from pushing the baby out. I just hope that's how it's going to go when I give birth.

I hate the fact of the thoughts of the past are returning to me like it's the only thing I remember. That awful night, when Ren raped me after the Vanguard Circuit. My team, Team Q4 won that circuit. Ren happily lost to me and that same night he knocked me out like I did something horribly wrong to him. It was just a game. It shouldn't have been taken that seriously to be raped. When I woke up, Ren's cock was in my pussy, thrusting back and forth at a fast pace. I couldn't bear to see this happening to me. When I started to moan and groan his smirk got even bigger from his enjoyment. Was this the only way to avenge his loss? Did he love me but couldn't admit it? I have so many questions to ask but I know these questions won't be answered since Ren is in prison from the rape.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Man, Kai and Miwa still aren't back yet? This is killing me. I hate being away from Kai too long. Then, this pain in my pelvis appears. It hurts! I don't know what to do. I hope it goes away soon.

As minutes go by, the pain gets worse and worse. It feels like my uterus is contracting and keeps going away and coming back. Am I in labor? I didn't go to those classes pregnant women take for childbirth because I was too scared to be the only guy in the class and Kai wasn't with me when I could've token a class. That probably would've helped me.

As I clutch my belly tightly, the pain turns into agony. My lower abdominal muscles contract harder and harder but I know I still can't push yet. I wish Kai was here to help me through this but I'm in too much pain to even try to stand up. This baby is coming and there's nothing I can do to stop this. After minutes of trying not to push, it might be time to push. I worked so hard not to scream from this agonizing pain and the memories of being raped by Ren at the same time. The pain and those terrifying thoughts mixed together at this one moment, makes me feel weak and helpless…

Shit, the baby's head is coming out and I'm not even pushing! It's definitely time for it to come out. I give a slight push then the worst pain of all appears out of nowhere. But at the same time, I can feel the head coming out of my pelvis. It hurts like hell! I want this to end! NOW! I push again and I scream like its bloody murder calling out Kai's name. Then I look down and I see a ball looking thing that's covered with blue hair but I know it's the baby's head. It has blue hair just like me. It's beautiful just by looking at the head but the rest of its little body needs to come out.

My abdominal muscles are still contracting own their own. The memories of the rape are still there making me feel worse. I want this hell to be over with! Whining and screaming, I push the shoulders out and I scream "KAI!" I want him to hear me but I don't think he did. The tears pouring down my hot cheeks makes me feel like I don't mean anything to anybody at this moment. A little gentle cry appears as I hold my baby in my arms. It's finally been born. I gave birth all by myself. Looking at the baby cry is the best moment of my life. A new life has been born and it's permanently part of me. I start to pant as if I ran around the whole world and my vision starts to get blurry. The only thing I can hear is my baby crying then the cry gets faint. My eyes start to close on their own and I lose consciousness.

~Kai and Miwa Return from their walk~

Kai: AICHI! AICHI! Wake up! –Shakes Aichi softly-  
Miwa: Yo Kai! Look at Aichi's arms.  
Kai: -looks at Aichi's arms and blinks- He had the baby while we were gone!

Miwa: Yeah, we should stay calm for both their sakes. You go call the ambulance while I go clean the baby off. –goes to get towels-

Kai: -gets to the phone and calls 911-

Miwa: -comes back and cleans the baby off and wraps it in a towel- Oh, I almost forgot.

Kai: -hangs up- Forgot what?

Miwa: -glances at the baby's private part- Congrats, Kai. It's a girl. –Smiles at him-

Kai: -blinks- A girl… My own daughter… –holds her-

Miwa: So, whatcha gonna name her?  
Kai: I don't know yet. She looks happy and healthy just like her mother on a daily basis.

(The ambulance comes and takes Aichi and the baby girl to the hospital)

Aichi: *wakes up* Where am I? *looks around* It looks like I'm in a…

Kai: Hospital. You're in the hospital.

Aichi: W-why?

Kai: You gave birth then passed out.

Aichi: *puts a hand on his belly* I guess I did since my belly is so flat now. *giggles*

Kai: *chuckles*

Aichi: Anyways, where's the baby?

Kai: She's in the Maternity Ward right now.  
Aichi: They put her there while I was knocked out?

Kai: *nods*

Aichi: Is she okay? What does she look like?  
Kai: She's perfectly fine and I'll bring her to you. *leaves to the Maternity Ward*

Aichi: *sighs* So, I did give birth by myself… It was terrible but I got through it. *Rubs his flat belly and giggles* I can still feel some fat. *giggles even more*

Kai: *comes back with the baby girl* Here she is, Aichi.

Aichi: *looks at her and tears up* She's so beautiful. *smiles happily*

Kai: Yes she is. *smiles at him and gives her to him*

Aichi: *holds her* Aww… *sheds a tear*  
Kai: *wipes it away* don't cry Aichi. It's alright. *kisses his cheek*

Aichi: I know. I'm just so happy and grateful right now. Our daughter is here now.

Kai: *nods* did you think of any names for her?

Aichi: Hm… *looks at the baby girl* What about..?

Kai: What about what?

Aichi: What about… *looks at Kai softly* Mayu…

Kai: *blinks once and smiles* that's the perfect name for her.

Aichi: *smiles happily and looks at Mayu again* you hear that Mayu? Daddy likes your name.

Mayu: *smiles and opens her eyes slightly*

Kai: *smiles at Mayu then looks at Aichi* May I hold her?

Aichi: *nods* Hold on though.

Mayu: *smiles brightly at Aichi and sucks her thumb*

Aichi: *giggles* So cute.

Kai: The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. *smiles and kisses Aichi softly*

Aichi: *kisses back softer*

Mayu: *smiles at her parents, making soft baby sounds*

Kai: Mayu, I promise I will be the best Daddy I can be. *kisses her head softly*

Aichi: I bet you will be, Kai. I love you.  
Kai: I love you and Mayu more than anything, Aichi Sendou.

Aichi: I love you and Mayu more than Vanguard. *giggles*

Kai: *smiles and kisses him again*

Aichi: *kisses back moaning softly*

Kai: Was that too much?

Aichi: *shakes his head* Not at all. *smiles*

Kai: We're a happy family now, Aichi.  
Aichi: *nods* we'll always be together.

Kai: By the way, is Mayu's last name going to be under yours?

Aichi: *nods and smiles* Mayu Sendou.

Kai/Aichi: *smiling at Mayu*we love you, Mayu.

Mayu: *smiles back*

Kai/Aichi: *nuzzle her cheeks gently*

And the story ends with that! I hope you enjoyed it! ^.^


End file.
